


Of Chances and You

by buoxienB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lowercase, M/M, SLIGHT SEBAEK, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoxienB/pseuds/buoxienB
Summary: his actions were the reason baekhyun found another chance in life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Of Chances and You

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my drafts for too long and tonight, i decided to finally publish it. not the best one and really short. UNEDITED. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. sorry in advance to all sehunist out there but we all know hunhun won't do such thing. anyway, enjoy reading!
> 
> poem is mine. do not repost without my written permission.

of chances and you

——————

 _i let myself drown,  
_ _let myself fall,  
_ _let the water  
_ _to swallow my whole_

bits of lies and empty promises are what he fed baekhyun 'till he was full enough for the following weeks. weeks of his husband's missing presence and lingering meaningless kisses. weeks of questioning himself if this whole thing is worth it. weeks of pulling himself out of the hole his husband pushed him in. hole that is full of unclear water that drowned him into believing his partner's infidelity is not real. he swallowed every doubt that he has. and when the weeks end, baekhyun's husband will come back to feed him more lies, to feed him more promises. he will come back just to leave baekhyun again with the evidence of his unfaithfulness.

 _entering my lungs  
_ _blocking the life,  
_ _of the unexisting life,  
_ _lost, to the one  
_ _who isn't the one_

this time, he didn't bother to speak. he didn't bother reassuring baekhyun that he wasn't out there taking the time of his life. he shamelessly walked in their shared house, undoubtedly drunk. drunk with alcohol? with different smell? reeking of sex? or maybe it was the obvious hickey and the red lace peeking out of his pocket. guess, he'll never win.

this time, baekhyun let himself take in what his husband did. he let himself feel the pain. he let himself feel the anger, the tears, the shaking of his body. quiet sobs and loud thoughts fighting in him.

of this life that he has that maybe ceased to exist three years after the tie was knotted. lost to the one he once thought was the man who will serve him nothing but happiness, completeness and contentment. yet no, he didn't. he gave baekhyun an undeserving pain.

 _lone,  
_ _on the lonely shore  
_ _once where the light shone  
_ _now, dull and no more  
_ _alive but for how long?_

baekhyun stepped out of the house and faced the reality of the world his husband put him in. his dream of a fairytale-like life faded into thin air and shades of monochromatic future was what he saw. the vows and the hope and the nothingness of it all can longer be seen.

this is the end.

"i'm sorry i cheated. i'm sorry for making you feel like this. work wasn't going so well. i am always stress and you're barely—"

"don't you dare turn the tables now. i am always here. always been here. but you decided to let the stress of your work gets the better of you and wet your stupid cock in someone else's hole. what's the point of me being your husband? being each other's rock? of communication? what's the point of all this? nothing. you made me feel so less, so low and so insecure. i'm not about to forgive you now and make the same mistakes all over again. _goodbye, sehun_. _i love you but i guess it's not enough."_

the light of the marriage that he had slowly lost it shine. this may take a while and this may not be how baekhyun planned it but he'll go on.

though, for how long?

———

 _"you've let yourself drown,  
_ _let yourself fall,  
_ _even let the water  
_ _to swallow your whole.  
_ _darling, were you not learning?"_

baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. the latter's words filling his mind with memories of yesterday. "i did learn. that's why i'm here, right?"

baekhyun's company rolled his eyes back playfully. clearly mimicking baekhyun and it made him laughed. he fished out a pen from his bag, a tissue paper from a small rack and handed it to baekhyun. a small and hopeful yet conscious smile playing over his lips.

 _"now write those broken promises  
_ _in the broken stone,  
_ _of your broken heart.  
_ _end everything with a sigh  
_ _forgive, may not forget  
_ _smile, then start again."_

ever since that day and the following days that came after it, baekhyun built a wall of rocks to guard himself and maybe that's the reason why he is too hard. too hard to break, too hard to read, too hard to give trust. everything became hard and his heart is not an exemption. but with the person in front of him? being cold hearted and hard are too difficult.

_"thank you, chanyeol."_

"anything for you, love. i'll be here."

baekhyun took a deep breath and started writing on the tissue paper.

 _"let the uncertainty be known  
_ _as I let myself drown  
_ _let myself fall  
_ _let the beauty of life_  
 _with you,  
_ _to swallow my whole"_

when baekhyun ended writing, he handed the paper to chanyeol. tears escaping his eyes. unbelieving of the chance given to him. it's been years, the wound sehun left him already healed and now being kissed by chanyeol's love and patience. the latter helped baekhyun to get through things and he kept him alive when baekhyun thought of giving up.

"i'm ready to open up again. i'm ready for another life with you, chanyeol."

——————

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
